Extrañas Teorias
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Contestando al reto de Lila Dogwood en Story Weavers. 'Una burbuja de tiempo, donde esas costumbres que habían mantenido cuando eran la pareja más tierna de Hogwarts tenían la oportunidad de renacer'. Historia de un reencuentro. Oneshot. RL&OC. Leve Lemon


**Extrañas Teorías  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

_-----  
Dos cuerpos juntos. Dos pares de ojos en los que el amor refulgía y bailoteaba hasta embriagarlos de alegría. Dos almas unidas._

_-No me dejes nunca_

_Unas manos se posaron sobre su rostro, y unos labios se acercaron a los suyos_

_-Remus, prometo que nunca te dejare_

_¿Cómo podía alguno de los dos saber que ella mentía?  
-----_

Los primeros rayos de sol matutino se colaban por la única ventana, carente de cortinas, de aquella desvencijada habitación. Solo una oxidada cama de hierro y una pequeña mesa al lado de ésta (cuyos únicos ocupantes eran una cafetera y una taza) decoraban la exasperante desnudez que presentaba el parqué levantado, producto de las pocas pero redundantes goteras, y las blancas paredes, desprovistas de adornos, cuya pintura estaba cayéndose.

Sobre el colchón descansaba el delgado cuerpo de un hombre adulto, que tenía trazas de estar entrando prematuramente a la vejez: Piel ajada, pequeños surcos en su pálido rostro, manchas moradas en sus parpados e hilillos blancos enhebrándose entre sus ondulados, y algo mas largos de lo común, cabellos de chocolate con leche.

La tenue pero súbita iluminación hizo que el hombre abriese sus ojos, que para ese entonces constituían el único vestigio de la calida belleza que poseyese antaño: Dos puntos del color dorado de la miel recién recolectada, con su dulzura característica, pero con una madurez añadida que indicaba, claramente que había vivido demasiado en muy poco tiempo, madurez que podía ser indicadora de dolor y desconsuelo. Los suyos eran unos ojos expresivos, con un deje de inocencia que podía hacerlo parecer un tanto aniñado si no se le conocía. Todo esto hacia de sus ojos refugios de ternura, diversión, dulzura y bondad. Dos verdaderos espejos del alma

Y el era tal cual sus ojos: Tierno, divertido, dulce, bueno, maduro... Tal vez algo solitario e inocente. Si. Era bastante solitario, de hecho.

Lo primero que observaron estos bellos ojos al despertarse fue la blanca luz que traspasaba los cristales. Arrugo un poco los ojos, se incorporo, y dejo que su vista navegara por su desolada habitación.

Había soñado de nuevo con ella. _Ella_. Nunca supo por que perdió a la mujer que mas había querido en toda su vida. Mientras se tomaba una taza de café (colado la noche anterior) se pregunto, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, donde estaría ella, si seria feliz, si estaba casada y con hijos, si ya lo había olvidado...

Veintidós años en los que había tenido que regresar continuamente al pasado para intentar vivir en el presente. Y era de nuevo aquel sueño: Cinco segundos, cinco eternos segundos, de sentir esas pequeñas y tersas manos acariciando su rostro, sus chispeantes ojos castaños invitándole a perderse en ellos, aquella pequeña nariz respingona salpicada de finas pecas, sus labios, como pétalos de rosa sobre la belleza fría de la nieve que semejaba su piel, esos labios, tan cerca de los suyos propios...

Y súbitamente, ya no estaba.

Lizzie ya no estaba.

Y al recordarla, ahora que se sentía tan solo... Y mas aun, recordarla joven, recordarse a si mismo joven, cuando aun tenia una vida por delante. Cuando aun no había cometido tantos errores...

Ahora el tenia cuarenta años. Lord Voldemort había muerto a manos del joven Harry Potter, y con el, la mujer con la que se iría a casar: Nymphadora Tonks. Y la única chispa que tenia en ese entonces su vida, desapareció para siempre. Aunque, recordando a Lizzie, creyó que nunca había amado realmente a Tonks. Y que decir de Sirius Black, muerto dos años antes que su prometida...

Llevaba cuatro días encerrado, con la malhumorada señora Whitekraft detrás de él para que le pagase la renta. Y no que el fuese un incumplido, claro esta. El siempre había sido responsable. Solo que por fin había conseguido un empleo (muggle), y después de haber trabajado duro un año, tenia dos merecidas semanas de vacaciones (de las cuales solo quedaban tres días) y una muy, muy pequeña fortuna ahorrada para gastos extra. De todas maneras, después de pagar las deudas, se iría de ahí: Harry Potter, que estaba aplicando para convertirse en Auror, le había ofrecido ocupar Grimmauld Place. Ya se las arreglaría con el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos antaño...

Sacudió la cabeza, para no pensar también en James, y decidió entonces romper la monotonía saliendo a desayunar a la panadería de la esquina. Su vecino le había comentado que la nueva empleada era muy simpática... Capaz podía sacar todavía su 'chispa atractiva' y conseguir que le dejase el desayuno gratis.

Sonrió y se rasco la barbilla, sintiendo el picor de la barba de varios días y se dirigió al baño, constituido únicamente por un lavamanos que se estaba cayendo de su lugar, un espejo roto, una regadera que hacia las veces de ducha y el retrete, cuya tubería goteaba agua hasta el punto de formar un charco debajo de la misma. Ya se estaba terminando de afeitar cuando oyó lo que solía ser su despertador en esos últimos días:

-¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN!. ¿SE PUEDE SABER CUANDO PIENSAS PAGARME?. –Golpeteos sobre su puerta –Ey chico¿Estas despierto?. ¡Porque mira que entro con mi sartén...!

Si. Eloise Whitekraft era una cascarrabias. Una anciana cascarrabias, lo cual era peor. Obesa, de cabellos como lana blanca recién cardada, ojillos oscuros y gesto severo, astuta como un gato y malgeniada hasta decir basta.

El hombre prefirió ignorar las constantes agresiones físicas (a su puerta) y verbales (a sus tímpanos) metiéndose bajo la regadera y abriendo el chorro lo más que pudo.

Veinte minutos después, aseado, vestido con una gastada franela gris y un igualmente gastado blue jean, bien afeitado y peinado algo al descuido, se hallaba saliendo de la habitación alquilada.

-¡TU!. ¡LUPIN!

El hombre camino mas rápido, casi trotando. Bajo el tramo de escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡REMUS LUPIN, ES CONTIGO!

Se arriesgo a ver atrás y vio a la señora Whitekraft, tratando de correr tras el (solo podía dar pequeños saltitos), y blandiendo una sartén con una mano, y la otra cerrada en un puño aguantando un trapo color rosa desteñido.

-¡MAS TE VALE QUE YA HAYAS PENSADO COMO PAGARME, PORQUE...!

Salio disparado lo mas rápido que pudo, como huyendo de los gritos que ya lo tenían hasta la medula. Solo alcanzo a oír un grito, un solo grito más:

-¿QUE DIABLOS HARE CONTIGO, LUPIN!

El sol, ahora alto en el cielo, lo recibió en la calle, junto con una leve oleada de aire fresco de otoño. Camino una cuadra, saludando a uno que otro vecino, cruzo una calle y se hallo dentro de la panadería que solía visitar. Se sonrió al imaginarse aun a la vieja Whitekraft parada en la puerta que daba a la calle, esgrimiendo su sartén y gritando.

-Buenos días, Remus –Saludo cordialmente la dueña de la panadería, una mujer de mas o menos su edad

-Buenos días, Alessia –Sonrió educadamente él, incluyendo sus dorados ojos en su sonrisa de dientes perlados –¿Es mi imaginación o esta de muy buen humor?

-Puede que si. ¿Por qué no has venido los últimos días? Me ha estado ayudando una amiga, a cambio de que la deje vivir en mi apartamento. Menos carga, más alegría. En fin. ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

-Lo de siempre

-¿Sabes? Hoy estoy contenta. Te incluiré también medio litro de esta bebida achocolatada... Y gratis.

-¿Todo el desayuno? –Trato de que su mirada fuese inocente y picarona. La mujer lo miro con ojos de reproche

-Siempre logras engatusarme, Remus John Lupin. Ve, y desayuna y vete rápido. Antes de que me arrepienta. Anda, ve.

Bien. Se tenía ahorrada una pequeña cantidad más. Ya estaba seguro de poder pagarle a la señora Whitekraft y mudarse a Grimmauld Place en cuanto quisiera. Y de paso, comprarle tal vez un regalo a Harry... Quien sabe, un detector de tenebrismo estaría bien... ¿A cuanto estaría el Galeón por libra?

Se sentó solo, como siempre, en una mesa dispuesta al aire libre para desayunar. Su desayuno solía consistir en un vaso de jugo de naranja y un croissant bastante grande.

Solo. Siempre estaba solo.

Vivía de la caridad y tolerancia de sus vecinos, ya que el dinero que ganaba le era apenas suficiente para gastos necesarios (poción matalobos incluida) y pagar un bajo costo de renta. Ahorraba para pequeños regalos que se hacia a si mismo: Tabletas de chocolate caro, libros, regalos de cumpleaños para Harry y sus amigos (con los únicos que aun se escribía)...

No se podía decir que viviera. Toda su vida era una maldita rutina. No se divertía. No tenía con quien hablar. ¡Cuanta falta le hubiese hecho el cuerpo de una mujer junto al suyo!

Y, ahora que se lo replanteaba, de _esa_ mujer. Lizzie.

Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Ella había ido a Hogwarts, como el. Los primeros años no se habían aguantado, pese a que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor no se llevaban mal.

Pero, de un día para otro... Todo cambio.

_-----  
Ese día, particularmente, estaba solo. Había salida a Hogsmeade y Peter, como cosa rara, se había quedado durmiendo. James y Sirius salieron, quien sabe si juntos en plan de 'alborotemos todos los locales a nuestro paso' o quizás con chicas..._

_Pero el quería chequear las respuestas del examen que el Profesor Redmond les había hecho a todos los alumnos de EXTASIS "Para comprobar que hayan alcanzado el nivel adecuado": Su libro de Encantamientos en una mano, las preguntas en otra y estaba listo. Sus amigos eran los clásicos 'no-chequeo-respuestas-soy-demasiado-inteligente-como-para-haber-fallado'_

_-Se me hace raro verte sin tus amigos, Lupin_

_-Cierra la boca, Brickey_

_-Sabes que no tiene caso pedirme eso a mi –La chica se sentó a su lado. Él la vio con malos ojos -¿Chequeas Encantamientos?. ¿Puedo...?_

_-¿Tu y tus inteligentísimas amigas Ravenclaw no han verificado sus respuestas juntas?_

_-Ellas son raras. O mejor dicho, yo soy rara. Creí, hasta el día de hoy, que era a la única que le gustaba chequear respuestas era a mí._

_-Vaya... –No sabia que responder. La verdad, la compañía de la castaña no le era nada agradable, pero no podía pedirle que se fuera así como así._

_-La gente que tiene demasiada seguridad en si misma no chequea nunca sus respuestas... Bueno, no me hagas caso. Esa es una de mis extrañas teorías. ¿Pregunta 1?_

_Pasaron un rato chequeando preguntas. Pero se quedaron hablando, hasta mucho después de haber dejado el examen de lado... Hablaron acerca de todo. Profesores, vacaciones, acerca de si mismos... Remus descubrió en Lisette Brickey una dulce sonrisa, un carácter divertido y gestos que, a pesar de sus diecisiete años, no dejaban de hacer que pareciese una niña._

_-¿Cómo es que tu y yo nunca hablamos? –Pregunto ella sin ningún reparo. –Es decir... Nunca había encontrado a alguien tan parecido a mí_

_Fue ahí que el notó que sí tenía mucho en común con esa chica._

_-Confieso que para mi, tu y tus amigas son todas iguales._

_-Ellas son todas iguales. Me siento distinta, como si no pudiese encajar entre ellas. En fin, esto no tiene por que importarte._

_-No lo creas. Es difícil no sentirte así cuando James Potter y Sirius Black son tus mejores amigos._

_-Siempre creí que había de ser así, pero esa era otra de mis extrañas teorías_

_-Como que tienes muchas teorías extrañas¿No?_

_Ella rió, asintiendo con la cabeza con la vehemencia de una chiquilla_

_-Y no has oído las más descabelladas aun. En fin –Miro el reloj –Todavía estamos a tiempo para ir a tomar algo a Hogsmeade. ¿Te apetece venir? No quiero ir sola... Odio estar sola._

_Y esa fue su primera salida juntos, aunque fue meramente 'de amigos'. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de su segunda salida, que vino siendo su primera como pareja.  
-----_

-¿Puedo retirar aquí? –Volvió súbitamente a la realidad

-¿Eh? –Vio la delgada figura de la empleada con la mirada perdida –Si, claro, muchas gracias...

Pero la mujer no se movió. Eso fue lo que hizo que su mirada de miel se encontrara con los ojos de ella, que parecía no poder creer lo que veía.

El le lanzo una mirada inocente. Ella pareció recogerla con sus castaños ojos que bailoteaban, incrédulos.

-No... Tu no...

En esos instantes el comprendió, pero fue ella quien volvió a romper el silencio

-¿Remus?

Él abrió la boca sin poder creer que en ese momento estaba viendo a la mujer de sus sueños. La de los ojos chispeantes. La de sonrisa franca. La de manos pequeñas y suaves...

-¿Lizzie?

-Vaya, hombre, cuanto tiempo... –Sonrió, con nervios –Dame dos segundos. No te muevas

El se quedo observando atontado a la mujer que en ese momento retiraba los restos de su comida de la mesa, los botaba e iba a hablar con doña Alessia

Lizzie nunca había sido muy bonita. Su sincera sonrisa y sus pardos ojos alegres eran las únicas herramientas físicas de las cuales podía valerse para conquistar a un chico. Pero tenía una personalidad casi perfecta.

_Casi._

_-----  
-Remus, me gustaría saber algo –Exigió una chica con tono imperativo_

_La primavera estaba llegando. Llevaban tres meses de novios, y se podía decir que eran una pareja singular y feliz. En ese momento estaban sentados en la biblioteca, cada uno terminando su redacción correspondiente._

_-Lo que quieras_

_-¿Por qué diablos desapareces una vez cada mes?_

"_Todo menos eso" pensó Remus. "No preguntes eso"._

_-Dime la verdad –Prosiguió ella_

_-¿Piensas que hay otra en el mundo muggle? –rió el_

_Ella, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, también rió_

_-Jamás pensaría eso de ti. Solo quiero que me respondas, Remus. Es importante para mí._

_El chico vio hacia otro lado_

_-Si te lo digo –Empezó a decir, resuelto a contarle la verdad –Júrame que vas a entender por que no te lo quise decir antes._

_-Lo juro_

_Larga pausa_

_-Soy un hombre lobo –Acto seguido escondió la cabeza entre sus manos_

_-¿Y creíste que por eso te iba a abandonar? –El tono de voz de ella subió un poco. -¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?. ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi, Remus?_

_-No te lo hubiese dicho si no confiase en ti. ¿Estuvieses saliendo conmigo si hubieses sabido desde el principio que soy un licántropo?_

_-Probablemente no. Y ahora tus palabras producen el mismo efecto._

_-O sea que vas a decidir mandar a la mierda el hecho de que haya confiado en ti el secreto que solo sabe gente que me conoce de toda la vida. Adelante. Vete de aquí, Brickey. Creí que eras diferente_

_Un largo e incomodo silencio sobrevino. Ella no se movió de su lugar_

_-Vaya... Perdón. Claro, me comporte como una estupida... Perdón, Remus. No quise decir eso y... bueno, te entiendo. Es solo que... Me impacto. Es simplemente que... Vaya, no pareces un licántropo._

_-Bien, lamento decepcionarte en tu idea del hombre ideal._

_-¡Remus, por favor!. ¿No podemos dejar esta estupida pelea de lado y seguir estando juntos? Te quiero¿Sabes? Me vale que seas un licántropo. Me vale que me muerdas, pero..._

_-Lizzie, ya. Tú tampoco exageres. Jamás me atrevería a acercarme a ti en luna llena. Oye, hace un día precioso. ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade? Conozco un pasadizo...  
-----_

-¿Qué ha sido de ti?

De nuevo ella lo saco de sus fantasías. Se sentó al lado de el y le sonrió, con un café en ambas manos. Puso uno en frente del hombre y tomo un trago del otro.

El aun no lo podía creer. ¡La había extrañado tanto! Y ahora la tenia ahí, la podía tocar... ¡Era tan real! No era muy fácil de reconocer. Tenía la piel un poco menos tersa, los ojos más duros, el cabello corto y salpicado aquí y allá por aisladas canas y el cuerpo más delgado. Solo la sonrisa y la voz se conservaban intactas

-Nada interesante... Vivo totalmente solo. Mis mejores amigos muertos. Una mujer a la que trate de amar también muerta... Bueno, que decir... Sabes que mi vida siempre fue aburrida. Y lo es aun, sin tus extrañas teorías.

Este comentario produjo la esperada risa. Él la vio, por sobre su taza de café, como si nunca hubiese visto nada tan bello

-Viejos tiempos –Asintió ella –Y algunos malos también, pero estos creo que han acabado. Oye, cuéntame¿Cómo viniste a parar tu aquí?

-Lizzie, llevo viviendo en esta cuadra desde que salí de Hogwarts –Alzo una ceja, divertido por la pregunta. –Solo que antes tenia domicilio propio, ahora vivo alquilado en casa de Eloise Whitekraft

-Esa tipa es una cascarrabias. Siempre la odie. Es que yo vivía en este vecindario –Se explico, viendo el asombro en los ojos miel -Y Alessia es amiga mía de la infancia, así que me volví a pasear por aquí... En fin. –Bajo la voz -¿Cómo haces las noches de luna llena?

-Me tomo la poción matalobos –Dijo también en voz baja –Y me encierro en el baño. No se oye nada desde afuera.

Era este un momento mágico. Ambos sumergidos en los ojos del otro...

-Ya... ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Digo, después de que saliste de Hogwarts... Oye, tengo derecho a saberlo

-Me fui a vivir a Sicilia con mis primos –Respondió ella escuetamente –Y entre a servir al Ministerio de Magia de Italia

-Debiste haber estado bastante ocupada –Comento con una mueca el licántropo

-¿Acaso mis extrañas teorías se te contagiaron? Sabes que mi nombre y la palabra 'trabajo' no pueden ir en la misma oración. –Lizzie sonrió -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Como no me respondiste una sola carta, me lo tuve que imaginar aunque no me hiciera sentido

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de la mujer mas rápidamente de lo que una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo.

-Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Remus.

-¿Y tengo derecho a saberlas?

La castaña iba a responder cuando sintió una manito posándose en su pierna

-¡Addy tiene hambre! –Sollozo la pequeña dueña de esa voz

-Mami tiene un asunto importante que arreglar, linda. Si quieres, dile a tu hermano que llame a pedir una pizza, sushi, comida china... Ponganse de acuerdo¿Vale?

La chiquilla asintió y se fue corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa

-Me imagino que esta era una de las cosas que no sabia y que jamás me ibas a decir.

Remus no pudo hacer más que usar un tono árido. Así que Lizzie le había olvidado. Lizzie estaba casada con otro hombre. Con razón jamás le había respondido todas las hermosas cartas que el le había mandado.

Arranco un sorbo de su taza de café, sintiéndose consolado por su gusto dulzón.

-De hecho, simplemente estaba reuniendo el valor para decírtelo. Se que te debo varias explicaciones y... Bueno, encontrarme contigo así, de golpe... No se, no me lo esperaba. Sabia que iba a pasar algún día pero... Remus¿Me vas a escuchar o estoy hablando a oídos sordos?

-No. Soy todo oídos.

-Bueno. ¿Tú recuerdas las vacaciones que pasaste con mi familia?

Apenas habían terminado su último curso en Hogwarts, la pareja había ido a pasar un mes en la playa, principalmente para que los padres de la chica conocieran al novio de su hija, pues la relación iba en serio.

-¡Como olvidarme de la ultima vez que te vi!

Lizzie suspiro, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil. Los recuerdos dolían demasiado.

_-----  
Sabía que le esperaba algo difícil. Su madre, después de lo ocurrido, le había dicho un simple 'tenemos que hablar', que era más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa._

_Tenía a su madre por la mujer mas severa que conocía. Peor aun que la McGonagall, una de sus profesoras del colegio. Y sabía que no le perdonaría haber arruinado sus perfectas vacaciones en la playa..._

_Una maldita e interminable espera. No había ni siquiera una brisa que se llevase el calor que la acosaba hasta el límite de la desesperación._

_Acababa de entrar por la puerta del estar. Se sentó en 'su silla' (Una silla en la que no permitía que nadie se sentara) y la miro con sus verdes ojos refulgiendo. Su madre la miraba con una incredulidad que rayaba en el odio. La chica de dieciocho años tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas, lo que movía un poco el duro corazón de su progenitora, pero no le hacia cambiar de idea_

_La imponente mujer se tomo un largo tiempo antes de hablar. La joven casi temblaba bajo el yugo de esa mirada que se clavaba en la suya como una lanza en el pecho. Era una mirada dura, que la castaña aun no había aprendido a soportar después de tantos años._

_La mayor cruzo una pierna sobre la otra antes de hablar, con voz grave que indicaba ira contenida:_

_-Lisette, solo tengo una cosa que decir: Te veo cerca de ese... –Hizo una mueca de espantoso desprecio –Ese... lo que sea... alguna vez en la vida y voy a asumir que te importa el mas que toda la familia y, en lo que a mi respecta, dejare de ser tu madre._

_La mujer se levanto de su silla y se fue sin siquiera volver a ver a su hija, que después de todo no podía culparla..._

_No. Su madre tenía razón. Vencida por el calor que llenaba la sala, juro que desde ese mismo momento, Lisette Brickey seria una persona completamente distinta, con una vida completamente distinta._

_Remus John Lupin era historia.  
-----_

-Ese día... No, Remus. No puedo hablar. Me cuesta. ¿Te conformas con saber que mis padres me obligaron a ir a Italia y a casarme con un amigo de mi primo?

-Algo explica, pero me gustaría conocer... ¿Por qué no respondías mis cartas, Lizzie?

-Tú conociste a mi madre. ¿La recuerdas?

-Si... Era bastante severa contigo y con tu hermano¿No?

-Exacto. Si alguien como ella te hubiese prohibido hacer algo¿Lo harías?

-¿Te prohibió escribirme?

-Me prohibió todo contacto contigo.

-Y yo que tenía la sensación de que no le caía mal

-Te pido que no me obligues hablar de esto ahora, por favor...

-Si no hoy¿Cuándo?

-No... No lo se, Remus, pero...

Por la mente del licántropo solo pasaba una cosa¿Qué podía ser tan doloroso para la mujer?. ¿A que temía?

Espero pacientemente a que ella tomase un sorbo de su café. Sabía como le gustaba: Amargo, con solo un poco de leche y media cucharadita de azúcar. Siempre había sido así.

¡Lizzie se le había hecho tan predecible! Y ahora, por primera vez en la vida, no sabia lo que se ocultaba detrás de esos ojillos que ahora estaban resueltamente serios

-...Se que tengo que enfrentar mis errores. No soy ninguna niña y hace ya tiempo que aprendí a valerme por mi misma. Me encantaría poder refugiarme detrás de alguien pero no puedo. Estoy completamente sola.

-Tienes a tus hijos. Y a tu marido. Y a Alessia. Y me tienes a mí.

-¿Mis hijos? Ellos son mi mayor carga. Es decir... los adoro. Los pongo sobre todas las cosas, son el resultado de lo que he podido hacer yo sola y... bueno, que, son mis hijos. Mi marido... –Sonrió con cinismo –El muy lindo me abandono cuando se entero que era bruja. Alessia y tú parece ser lo único que me queda, y a Alessia la pongo en duda... Estuvo tan encantada de verme que no me pregunto quien era el perfecto padre de mis dos niños ni donde estaba. Creo que ni se da cuenta de que hay niños viviendo en su casa.

-Probablemente asumió que era yo... –Comento, fingiendo inocencia

-¿Desde cuando la conoces?

-Llevo siglos viniendo a esta panadería. Siempre nos hemos conocido y tenido cierta complicidad... Soy su cliente asiduo y cuando esta contenta me regala los desayunos, como hoy. Pero no te desvíes, Lizzie. ¿Por qué estas tan sola?

-Creo que siempre lo he estado. Es curioso. Cuando estamos tan solos, como nosotros dos, lo único que buscamos es encontrar una persona igualmente solitaria.

El licántropo se recostó en su silla, mirando a la mujer entre divertido y preocupado.

-¿Para estar con ella?

Ella simplemente se rió

-De eso se trata enamorarse ¿no, hallar a alguien solitario que se semeje a nosotros, para así estar solos juntos.

-Déjame adivinar. Otra de tus extrañas teorías –Ella asintió -¿A que vino eso ahora?

La castaña lo vio con cierta desesperación, pero tardo un poco en responder.

-Desde que deje de responder tus cartas, siempre he estado sola. Y duele. Me case para olvidarte. Lo hice por culpa de la más estupida y extraña teoría que tenia.

-¿Y esa era...?

-Que después de casarme con una persona, eventualmente, terminaría amándola. Y no lo ame. No como a ti.

El sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad ante la sinceridad y simplicidad de estas palabras. La esperanza renació en su gastado corazón como una flor en mayo. Como el día en que la había invitado a salir, tomando el más grande riesgo que jamás había tomado.

_-----  
-Tu redacción tenía muchos errores. No me dejaste corregirla, y sabes que la nota era justificada_

_-Remus, cállate de una vez. Sabes que estas mintiendo._

_-Yo no miento, Lizzie. _

_-Creo que tendremos más tiempo para discutirlo_

_-¿Mas tiempo para...? Creo que no te entiendo_

_-Si, si me entiendes. Me queda algo de dinero... ¿Tienes el Sábado libre?_

_-Después de todo lo que te dije¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_-Vaya, mira de que manera formulaste la pregunta que yo no pude_

_Ella se sonrojo. Finalmente, lanzo una estridente risa_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas por haber sido tan ruda?_

_-Si tú me perdonas haber criticado tu redacción..._

_-Es un trato._

_-Sábado a las diez de la mañana, en este mismo lugar._

_-¿Te molesta si yo pago? Si el hombre le deja pagar a la mujer esta demostrándole que la considera una igual. Ese es el verdadero gesto de caballerosidad._

_El alzo una ceja, riendo alegremente_

_-Esa, Lizzie, es la teoría mas extraña que has formulado  
-----_

Sin quererlo, sonrió, alentado por el recuerdo.

-Era algo lindo¿No?

-Demasiado... ¡Casi me siento como si volviera a tener diecisiete años! Remus, tus ojos están idénticos. Por eso te reconocí.

-Yo por tu voz. Estaba demasiado distraído.

-Lo note. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Ahora que había encontrado el valor para hablar, no se iba a desviar del tema.

-Recapitulemos: Tu mama te obligo a dejar de escribirme, entonces, para olvidarte de mi bella persona –Lizzie le lanzo una mirada asesina –Te casaste con un italiano, tuviste dos hijitos, el imbecil te abandono (pese a que trataste de amarlo) y volviste

-Excelente síntesis. Si.

-Ese tipo debía ser ciego y para colmo, bruto. ¿No se dio cuenta de lo que tenía entre sus manos?

-No, por lo visto –Sonrió ella –Tu lo hubieses detestado

-Lo detesto ya por haberme arrebatado a la única persona que he querido realmente

-Remus, ya –Murmuro Lizzie, adoptando su rostro un agradable tono rosado –Me case con el voluntariamente. No te arrebato nada, porque siempre me tuviste. Y aun... aun cuando vi tus ojos me di cuenta.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que?

-Remus, estas lento hoy –Comento ella con cierta extrañeza –Estos últimos años (¿Cuántos fueron?) no han pasado para nosotros. Te veo ahora y me parece que ambos tuviésemos diecisiete y fuésemos novios y... no se. Me da la impresión de que sientes lo mismo.

-Diría que si. Es como si... Como si el tiempo hubiese creado un portal solo para nosotros, para entrar, revivir sentimientos y abandonarlo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose cada vez mas como una adolescente. En esa linda época, cuando no estaban tan solos (o estaban solos en compañía) el solía decirle cosas románticas, profundas y dulces, y ella se limitaba a sonrojarse, reír y murmurar un "¡oh, vamos!". Ella solía comunicar en voz alta sus pensamientos y el alzaba una ceja y preguntaba: "¿Otra de tus extrañas teorías?" aunque ella sabia que varias veces él opinaba igual.

Estaban en una burbuja de tiempo, donde esas costumbres que habían mantenido cuando eran la pareja más tierna de Hogwarts tenían la oportunidad de renacer y dar un suspiro que, a oídos de ambos, era perfectamente audible.

-Que cosas dices –Musito finalmente

Pasaron un rato en silencio, sumergidos cada uno dentro de un mar de pensamientos propios, cuyo oleaje los tomaba y los revolcaba, haciéndolos luchar hasta que, exhaustos, se tendían sobre la blanca arena tratando de entrever algo en los ojos del otro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Me imagino que será algo que no quiera responderte. Adelante

-¿Qué extraña teoría te llevo a dejar nacer a tus hijos?

-No fue ninguna teoría. Fue Marco. Estuvimos casados seis años sin tener hijos, y él decidió que era hora de formar una familia.

-¿Cuántos años pudiste ocultar que eras bruja?

-Hasta que nació Adelaida, hace siete años. El mayor se llama David, y tiene doce. Marco nos dejo cuando le dije que era bruja.

-¿Y cual es el apellido de tan generoso hombre?

-Tuazzolo. Pero mis hijos, desde el momento en que me abandono, son Brickey. Adelaida nunca conoció a su padre, y David no lo aprecia demasiado por habernos dejado.

-Y tus hijos son un mago y una bruja, me imagino.

-Dos Ravenclaw, de hecho. –Sonrió –David es el modelo a seguir de Addy, por lo que creo que será también Ravenclaw

El licántropo no dijo lo que estaba pensando: "Quizás sea Gryffindor si me dejas influir un poquito..."

Sabía leer a través de su sonrisa. Sabía que antedicha sonrisa era una imagen, una capa. Y comprendía que, a pesar de que quería demasiado a sus dos pequeños, no eran compañía. Se atrevió a pensar que nadie había escuchado realmente a Lizzie, cuyos ojos gritaban pidiendo una compañía en su soledad. Y que tal vez eso la había hecho acceder al deseo de Marco Tuazzolo y dar vida a dos tiernas personitas que actualmente eran "su mayor carga"

Extendió la mano como un reflejo, posándola sobre la de ella que reposaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa. Ella acepto ese contacto como algo natural y adecuo sus cinco dedos para abrazar la mano que la tenia sujeta.

-Lo que no entiendo, Lizzie, es por que tu madre te lo prohibió.

-No quiero que lo entiendas.

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! Me dejaste esperando una contestación. Dejaste atrás un corazón hecho añicos

-Y un corazón hecho añicos fue lo que mi esposo recibió. Remus, no, por favor... No quiero ni recordarlo

Pero para su consternación, recordaba.

_-----  
Hacia una noche limpia, donde el sonido de las olas al azotar la costa era lo único que se podía escuchar. La luna brillaba hermosa e imponente, alta en el cielo, opacando a todas las estrellas que salpicaban el negro cielo._

_-Mami¡Déjame ir a dormir a la cabaña de Ackleby! La noche esta despejada y..._

_-¡No! Mama, no puedes dejarlo. Remus y yo habíamos dicho que hoy íbamos a dormir ahí._

_La cabaña de Ackleby era una casucha abandonada cerca de la costa. A cada tormenta que pasaba, en peor estado quedaba, pero por eso la adoraban los chicos Brickey._

_-¿Crees que voy a dejarte a ti y a tu novio solos?_

_-Lo que creí que confiabas en mí. Soy mayor de edad..._

_-En unas vacaciones en familia no me vas a venir con esas, Lisette. Dylan, vas con tu hermana y su novio._

_-¡No me puedes hacer esto.!_

_-No tendría reparos en confiarte a ese chico –Dijo sinceramente el padre, que era un hombre igualmente severo, pero más comprensivo –Se ve que es buena persona, un poco despistado pero me agrada. Pero no hoy ni ahora. Irán a la cabaña, si, pero con Dylan._

_-No, Dylan, por favor no vayas..._

_Era muy tarde, el chico ya había ido corriendo a la cabaña_

_-¡Vas a ver que no los molesto, hermanota! Sabes que tu hermanito siempre ha sido bueno._

_Habían llegado a la playa, el muchachito corría alegremente hacia la cabaña sin reparar que de adentro de ella salía unos rugidos aterradores._

_-¡DYLAN, NO!. ¡NO ENTRES!. ¡ESPERAME!_

_Pero ya no había nada que se pudiese hacer._

_Lizzie jamás odió tanto la luna llena como esa noche.  
-----_

-Pero ¡No puedo ni recordar! Algo paso esas vacaciones¿Cierto? Algo que no se y por lo que no me puedo disculpar.

Ella no contesto, abstraída aun en su recuerdo. Abstraída hacia él día en que había tenido que hacerle olvidar...

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al hacerlo olvidar el incidente? Creía que si. El tenía un complejo de culpabilidad exasperante, y jamás se hubiese perdonado algo de lo que no era culpable.

Dylan, su siempre optimista hermano, no guardo rencores. Repetía a Lizzie que le había agradado el tímido pretendiente de su "hermanota" y que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre había declarado. Actualmente, Dylan convivía con los hombres lobos que habían luchado contra el Señor Tenebroso, siendo hijo de muggles no podía hacer nada más.

Ninguno de los otros tres miembros de la familia pensaba igual que el menor. Los padres estaban molestos, con Remus por haber aceptado la invitación sabiendo lo que pasaría, y con Lizzie por haber elegido a "esa bestia" como novio.

La joven solo estaba molesta consigo mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió invitarlo a la playa? Aun no le cabía en la mente pensar que había sido tan loca, impulsiva, estupida...

Y para castigarse a si misma fue que decidió hacer caso de su madre e irse a Italia. Olvidarlo. Olvidar el peor de todos los errores que había cometido. El error no era de él, puesto a que ella había insistido en que fuera hasta los limites de la obstinación.

Era ella la única culpable. Y por eso estaba sola. Y por eso el estaba solo, y no podía seguir haciéndole daño.

Así tuviese que mentirle. Y lo hizo.

-Yo también tendría que recordar. A mi padre le agradaste, pero creo que a mi madre no demasiado. Ni siquiera yo le agradaba lo suficiente... Y no conviene molestar a una mujer como ella.

-Lo que quiero saber no es por que le hiciste caso, sino...

-Ya se que quieres saber. Pero es algo que yo tampoco entiendo... ¿Quién sabe? Capaz nos pillo la última noche y lo que quería era castigarme...

-¡Te tendría que haber castigado mucho antes! –Reclamo, pero sus dorados ojos sonreían llenos de picardía.

Como regalo por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, su novia le había entregado la única parte de ella que él aun no poseía: Su cuerpo.

_-----  
-Feliz cumpleaños, lindo lobito_

_El entendió en ese momento. No que no lo hubiese entendido cuando ella lo llevo a La Casa de los Gritos. Cuando vio velas encendidas y cuando ella comenzó a desprenderse de su blusa del uniforme..._

_...La noche era suya._

_No espero a que ella siguiese alejando de su cuerpo las prendas que la cubrían, sino que entre besos y caricias, se acerco dócilmente para ayudar a tan divina labor, a lo cual ella no se opuso y soporto alegremente los tratos que su novio le propinaba._

_En el preciso momento en que ambos estuvieron libres de todo trozo de tela, cayeron sobre la estrecha cama, besándose con una locura y pasión que hasta aquel momento no habían experimentado_

_Era una noche perfecta. Cada caricia servia para acentuar más aun la perfección que los rodeaba. Cada beso... Cada abrazo._

_Solo cuando el entro dulcemente en ella pudieron notar que habían llegado al limite. Que no había nada más hermoso, ni más puro, ni más loco, ni más perfecto que lo que hacían en ese momento._

_Y solo cuando el cansancio invadió ambos cuerpos, solo cuando ella se desplomo sobre el, solo cuando sus corazones dejaron de rebotar queriendo escaparse de su prisión... Solo ahí la locura que los tenía posesionados salio de la estancia, dejando a su paso aun más romanticismo de lo que cabía entre esas cuatro paredes._

_Dos cuerpos juntos. Dos pares de ojos en los que el amor refulgía y bailoteaba hasta embriagarlos de alegría. Dos almas unidas._

_-No me dejes nunca_

_Unas manos se posaron sobre su rostro, y unos labios se acercaron a los suyos_

_-Remus, prometo que nunca te dejare_

_Con estas palabras finalizo su preciosa unión y quedaron dormidos, sintiéndose seguros en los brazos de su pareja.  
-----_

-Eso creo –rió ella –Pero mi mama es tan conservadora que... En fin. Puede que tenga razón... Empezamos a salir formalmente en Octubre y ya en Marzo...

-Oye, no quiero que te arrepientas. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

-Esa es una de las pocas cosas de las que no me arrepiento, Remus. Me arrepiento de haberte dejado de escribir por un capricho de mi mama, haberme ido a Italia por haber creído en el capricho de mi mama, casarme por culpa de una de mis extrañas teorías y haber tenido hijos con un hombre al que no amé. Y por culpa de todo esto, estamos solos.

-Esa si que es una teoría extraña. No es culpa tuya. Yo decidí seguirte amando, a pesar de que también estuve a punto de casarme con otra mujer. ¿Y sabes que? Hubiese seguido estando solo

-Soy la mejor para decirte que tienes razón.

El rió levemente, una risa superficial y totalmente fingida. Se sentía abandonado¿así que ella se había ido a Italia por cuenta propia?. ¿No había cuestionado los caprichos de la mujer mas severa que conocía? No conocía esa faceta de Lizzie.

Pero no podía criticarla después de todo... Su madre era una mujer carente de flexibilidad, a pesar de que ella ya era mayor de edad, la tenia tan dominada como cuando era solo una niña.

Ahora entendía por que se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho. Había sido conducida por si misma hacia una soledad, cuya compañía no le había sido del todo agradable.

Lizzie notaba como el hombre había creído en sus palabras. Mejor así. Nunca sabría que la vida había acabado prácticamente para Dylan desde aquel fatídico verano.

Remus era un niño aun. ¡Como había de protegerlo de si mismo! De su aun notable timidez e inseguridad. Sus miedos y sus incomprensiones.

-¡Lisette, maldita sea! –La voz de doña Alessia resonó como el sonido de un gong en los oídos de ambos –Necesito que me vengas a ayudar aquí. Se acabaron los panes y necesito hornear otra tanda. ¿Terminaste de lavar...?

Remus y Lizzie intercambiaron miradas cargadas con cierta frustración

-Ya ves. Tengo que dejarte. Un gusto haberte vuelto a ver –Recogió las tazas vacías de la mesa. Se disponía a irse cuando la voz del hombre se alzo, resuelta.

-Oye... ¿Vas a estar aquí por mucho tiempo?

-Indefinidamente. Cuando David vuelva a Hogwarts veré si me puedo mudar... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque no quiero cerrar el portal que el tiempo ha abierto para nosotros

-Yo tampoco quiero

-Seria lindo extenderlo

-¿Extenderlo? Creo que no te entiendo...

-Si, si me entiendes. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado... ¿Tienes el Sábado libre?

Ella arqueo las cejas, sorprendida.

-Remus, después de todo... ¿Quieres salir conmigo en serio?

-Vaya, mira de que manera formulaste la pregunta que yo no pude

Ella rió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas por haber roto la promesa de nunca dejarte?

-Si tú me perdonas, en nombre de tu mama, lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Es un trato.

-Sábado a las diez de la mañana, en este mismo lugar.

-¿Te molesta si yo pago? Si el hombre le deja pagar a la mujer esta demostrándole que la considera una igual. Ese es el verdadero gesto de caballerosidad.

El alzo una ceja, riendo alegremente

-Esa, Lizzie, es la teoría mas extraña que has formulado.

_...Y todo volvió a comenzar._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: ¡AL FIN! Termine con este. ¡15 paginas! Definitivamente mi Oneshot mas largo. Y me gusto como me quedo. Incluyendo el Lemonade, me gusto el toque romántico que le da al fic._

_¿Alguien noto que los recuerdos de Remus eran casi todos lindos y los de Lizzie eran trágicos? Yo no lo note hasta que lo termine de escribir... ¿Gusta así?_

_¿Lisette me quedo Mary Sue? Digan que no... Trate de hacer una persona normal... o.o_

_A Lila Dogwood: Un poco tarde, pero lo encontré en mi PC, lo continué y... Aquí esta ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Me imagino que no era lo que esperabas, pero cumple con todos los requisitos del reto... Aunque los corazones rotos sanan. Aclaro algo: No use la palabra "Flashback" porque detesto encontrarla en un fic._

_Los dejo aquí..._

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_¡Se les quiere!_


End file.
